


More Important

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: A little Show Pony/Cherri Cola cuteness, as requested!
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	More Important

“Oh, Sodapop, darling,” Show Pony threw aerself onto Cherri Cola’s lap, covering up his book with aer dark hair.

“I was reading. you know.” Cherri rolled his eyes fondly, he stretched his neck to the side to release some of the stiffness it had gained in the time he’d been reading.

“Well, now y’aren’t,” smiled Pony. Ae wiggled a bit so that more of aer shoulders rested across Cherri’s thighs and then went boneless. “Anyway, this is _much_ more important than that dusty old book!”

“What is?”

Pony lifted one shoulder and fished around for Cherri’s hand that was trapped between aer and his lap. Once ae’d located it, ae laced aer fingers through Cherri’s and pressed a kiss to the scarred knuckles.

“That was!”

“Just, a kiss?” Clearly, Cherri was missing something. Pony must want something, or need him to do aer a favour, or have some bad news that ae wanted to cushion with the flutter of lips on his hand.

“Well…” Here it came, Cherri prepared himself for some less-than-pleasant news. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath, trying to keep himself from panicking too preemptively. “There was one more thing I wanted.

“Wha-” 

The rest of the sentence got cut off as Pony pulled Cherri’s face down to meet aers. Ae gripped the sides of his face as ae messily fit aer lips to his. Cherri couldn’t help a shuddery sigh as he realized that, no, Pony really had just wanted to kiss him. Then he smiled against aer lips, _ae'_ _d just wanted to kiss him._

Pony pushed him away almost as suddenly as ae’d pulled him down.

“I gotta go run records to Newsie, see ya later, love!”

With that, Pony flipped aerself off of Cherri’s lap and up onto their skates, ae did a little twirl at the door to make Cherri laugh and skated out with a kiss blown over aer shoulder. Cherri didn’t immediately return to his book, just staring at the door that his partner had disappeared through.

“I miss somethin’?” Dr. Death-Defying rolled out of his broadcast room, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Just Pony,” shrugged Cherri. He rubbed a hand over his face to erase the gentle smile that had lingered, but Dr. D’s smile only grew as he crossed the room to the other door.

“‘Just Pony’,” He mocked. “Whatever y’say, boy.”

“Shut up.” A blush crept up Cherri’s neck and Dr. D laughed at him as he was leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [@princejupiter17](princejupiter17.tumblr.com) for requesting this!!  
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or [I'm on tumblr](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com) if ya wanna talk there!


End file.
